When will forever end?
by ToshiMomo4EVA
Summary: Toshiro moves into town next to Ichigo. When he meets Momo Hinamori his life changes. He loves her but Grimmjow and Karin keep getting in the way! R&R Please
1. Karin

Disclamer: I don't own _Bleach._

Summary: Toshiro moves into town next to ichigo. When he meets Momo Hinamori his life changes. He loves her but Grimmjow and Karin keep getting int the way! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Karin<strong>

"Hey Toshiro the next door neighbors came by. His son and daughter are at the soccer field across the street. You should meet them." My uncle said walking past my room snuggled tightly in a blanket.

Sighing I got to my feet and made my way to the soccer field. Approaching the field I can see a tall man with orange hair, and a short girl with black hair. That must be them.

"Uh hey I'm Toshrio Hitsugaya, I'm living next to you with my uncle." said Toshiro glancing at the duo with the soccer ball.

"oh yah! Your uncle is cool. He's been living there for years. Nice to meet you! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki, nice to finally meet you.

"Finally?" Toshiro said a little dumbfounded.

"Yah your uncle told us in advance to not make fun of your hair." Karin said pointing to his hair. Then It hit her. She took another look at his face. The only word she could think of to describe it was angelic. Soft tan skin, no pimple or blemish in sight. Gravity deifying snow white hair. His turquoise eyes. She wanted to stair into his eyes forever but then…

"He also said no tot make fun of your height" Ichigo said standing straight up next to Toshiro. Toshiro gazed at Ichigo towering over him, he only went to Ichigo's chest.

"Well I have to admit your only a couple inches shorter then Karin. Well with your hair you two are the same height. Karin probably has to look down to see your eyes." Ichigo said.

He was right Karin did have to look down to see his eyes. She would stair forever. Toshiro was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a blue shirt that matched his eyes, and black and blue converse. Her sight went trailing down from his eyes to his lips to his neck. A shiny silver chain with a dragon pendent hung from his neck. The eyes of the dragon were blood shot red. Continuing her full body examination of him she noticed his tone arms. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms in a protecting embrace.

"Hey Karin so are you gong to play?" Ichigo said tossing the soccer ball in one hand.

"Oh yah! Uh ok so Toshiro are you going to play?"

"Well duh. that's what we have been discussing for the past five minutes. Where were you doing?" Toshiro stated with a devilish smirk.

" … um I was just looking at your necklace. Its amazing." she hesitantly ran her hand through her silky black locks. She turned a little to smile, the mood changed quickly when Ichigo commented his necklace. Saying it was "tight". wishing he had a necklace that cool.

"Well lets see your skill Toshiro!" Karin said trying to hide the shades of red slowly creeping up on her face.

After a good game Ichigo dogged Karin on her terrible kick at the end of the game. Although it didn't matter Toshiro had a them beat from the beginning. Toshiro didn't even break a sweat.

"Hey its hot all of a sudden. Lets go get some ice cream. The shop is ten minutes away if we walk." Ichigo suggested eyeing a drop of swear crawling down his arm. Karin was hot to but her source of heat was coming from Toshiro. She watched as he ran his hands along his white hair.

"Yah, lets go! Karin said with a melting heart as Toshiro started smiling at her.

"Sure I love ice cream. Its cool, refreshing, and on of the few things that make me smile." Toshiro said following Ichigo towards the ice cream shop. Leaving Karin with a few words wandering in her mind. _'was Toshiro smiling at me or the ice cream?' _The thought froze her heart threatening it to stop.

"Hey Karin! Leave la-la land and lets go!" Ichigo yells to Karin who is now running towards them.

* * *

><p>At the ice cream shop Ichigo starts the conversation by asking what school Toshiro would be attending.<p>

"I'm going to karakura town high what about you guys?"

"Well that's cool. Me, Karin , and our other sister yuzu goes there." Ichigo said while taken a bite out of a mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"me and Ichigo are in the same grade as you. Your uncle told us. Yuzu is a grade lower then us." Karin said twisting her fingers in her hair.

After telling tales of their friends such as the pineapple, Renji and the girly man yumichika we decided to head home. We said our goodbyes and I left to open the door to my house.

Toshiro was thinking of the days to come.

I wonder how well I will make friends. Not that I'm worried. I always make a lot of friends. Mainly guys, I tend to stay away from girls.

The girls take a smile from me to far and turn it into "OMG he loves me!" and "AHH Toshiro you want to go out with me?" Girls just find me attractive and cool. Not that I'm complaining but sometimes its annoying. Especially when I never once liked any girl. I want a girl that is nice, sweet, and sensitive. A girl that isn't afraid to get her hands dirty when need be. I want her to be smart and pretty, and kind of girly. One that will love me for who I am and not my looks.

Although I had two girl friends in the past , they loved me for my looks. I never once loved them or liked them for that matter. Not to mention they both were terrible kissers. I only agreed to go out with them for the hell of it. Big mistake.

Funny, It didn't even phase me when I broke up with them and they ran away crying. So many people in the past have said I was cold hearted and evil. I want a girl that thinks I warm inside, and not depressing. I feel as though the perfect girl for me isn't out there, that I'm asking for too much.

No I know she's out there I will not stop trying to find her. If I could narrow it down to one sentence…I want a girl that will love me for who I am.

Sooner or later with all my thinking I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was simple. Meet the kurosaki's. My uncle informed me of a dinner invite. Yuzu was cooking and me and my uncle would join them for dinner. I left with my uncle, Joshiro Ukitake to Ichigo's house. Him and his family lived to the right of us.<p>

Knock, knock, knock! My uncle knocked on the door to be answered by a small blond haired girl.

"Hello Mr. Ukitake! Oh you must be Toshiro I heard so much about you form Karin. I'm yuzu." she said shaking Toshiro's hand.

"Come, the table is this way. Dinners ready." yuzu led us to the table.

"Joshiro nice to see you again!" Isshin, Ichigo's dad said. They immediately started taking about my uncles tuberculosis.

"H-hello Toshiro" Toshiro turned around to see who spoke to him. It was Karin, she wore a knee high black skirt and a red blouse. Her hair was in a high ponytail. To Karin's obvious dislike I sat between Ichigo and yuzu.

To my surprise I learned Ichigo's mother was murdered when he was nine years old. I learned a lot about his family. One yuzu is an amazing cook. She made the best gumbo I have ever tasted. Also the biscuits were golden on the outside, and white and fluffy on the inside. Two I found out Karin used to be a tomboy. I never would have guessed she used to be like that simply because of the face of what she was wearing tonight and I saw a photo of her in a mini skirt and a tank top.

Soon after the dinner was over my uncle and I left with some goodbyes and returned home.

Karin went upstairs to her room. she took of her dress and put on pajamas.

"Hmm I wonder if Toshiro likes me? Huh I like him…a lot. He's so cute a lot of girls are going to go head over heals for him." Karin then snapped her head to her calendar. She got up to get a closer look at what tomorrow was.

'_The first day of school!'_ she ran to her journal sitting on her desk and scribbled some words onto it. She read it aloud.

"I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep down I truly know, you're the one I love, and I cant let you go." she took a deep breath and laid in bed.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya you will be mine. No one will get in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I'll be putting up the next chaper soon! But only if you reveiw... i dont want to write a story no one likes! Well i liked it so i hope you do too.<strong>

**So tell me if you liked it or not i want to hear from you.**


	2. First Day Encounters

Here is Chapter 2! Thank you everyone who Reviewed!

SOOO Momo comes in this chapter read it! Before you say something yes i made a few bleach characters momo's brothers and there not her actual brothers i just made it that way. and also i exaggerated momo some but i wanted her to look a little more sexy. anyways read and reveiw!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Day Encounters<strong>

Today was the first day in a new school. I'm already set for now. Ichigo is my best friend… so far. I'm also friends with his sisters.

"Toshiro time to leave! You'll be walking with Ichigo wont you?" Ukitake said from the kitchen.

"yah I'm coming right now." Toshiro leaped out of the door to see Ichigo, Karin, and yuzu waiting.

"Hey Toshiro! What took you so long? Oh! Lemme guess… you were praying to the gods that your gravity deifying hair doesn't fall." Ichigo said hoping for a smart ass comment.

"Close, very close, but no. I was asking Satan to give you some slack when I kill you and your in hell burning." Toshiro said as Ichigo's facial expression changed from a smirk to a worry in his twitching eye.

About ten minutes later yuzu filled Toshiro in about orihime.

"So she's your girlfriend Ichigo?" Toshiro said confused.

"No! not yet, I'm working on it. Anyways we walk with her and like we said she's weird and MINE!"

"Its ok don't worry, form what you said she isn't my type."

"You have a type! What is it?" Karin jumped in almost knocking over yuzu.

"Uh well yah, who doesn't have a type?" Toshiro said in a calm soothing voice.

"Well what's your T-"

"HEY!" an orange haired women jumped in the scene causing Karin to curse to herself.

"Hey Ichigo is this that Toshiro kid you were telling me about?" The women named orihime said.

"Yah he's Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's really cool."

"Yah I could tell just look at him." orihime said with a squeaky voice.

'_Oh, no' _Toshiro thought to himself. _'This always happens. Girls immediately think I'm cool because of how I look.'_

"Hey orihime come here real quick." Ichigo and orihime walked ahead leaving me with yuzu and Karin.

With a mostly quiet trip to school I got their only to get "look, he's so cute", "I bet he's new." and "I totally call him!" its just as I expected it to be.

* * *

><p>Later through the day it was 3rd period.<p>

"Ok so open your books to page 137..." Toshiro just stopped listening to the teacher. It was 15 minutes till the class ended. Next I had creative writing/poetry. Sounds like fun. Hopefully it will be a quiet class.

"Hey Toshiro" Karin said walking past my chair. I honestly couldn't keep up with the whispering in the classroom. The only thing I could make out was a death threat to Karin if she talked to me again.

Just in time, the bell had rung. I had stayed behind to avoid going through the halls when it was crowed. I gathered my stuff and left into an empty hallway. Just as I turned a corner I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to run into you its all my fal-"

"Just stop. Its ok I wasn't looking."

"…um o-ok. I'm sorry"

I held out my hand and she hesitantly took it. I helped her to her feet. When she stood up our eyes met. Cold turquoise blue met warm chocolate brown. I was lost in the moment, she was beautiful. She was skinny and petite. I took a second glance to notice she had an hourglass figure. Her chest popped out noticeably while her hips were wide and snuggly with her pants. I noticed I was still holding her hand. Her hands were soft, very soft I didn't want to let go.

"Are you ok?" I asked the fragile girl.

"Y-yes um I'm Momo Hinamori… what's your n-name?" Momo asked shaking a little.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm kind of new here can you help me to my next class?" Toshiro said knowing full well this was an excuse to not let her go yet.

"Uh um of course let me see your schedule…w-we have the same class…what luck." Momo said while showing me to our class. We got their just in time to find out our assigned seats were right next to each other.

'_I guess you didn't get rid of me yet Momo' _Toshiro said to himself.

Later in the class period we had to come up with a short statement to describe how we feel right now. Then share it with the person next to us. Writing down the first thing that came to mind Toshiro was done.

"Are you done?" Momo asked.

"Yah I'll go first." I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Love is just another word to cover up the thought of being alone."

"W-wow… that was a-amazing Toshiro." Momo said with wonder in her eyes. Momo then started to read hers.

"The weirdest thing happened the other morning. I woke up with tears in my eyes, and one rolling down my cheek. And I knew I must have been dreaming of you again." Momo finished and sighed as if ashamed of what she wrote.

"I really like yours." Toshiro said.

"…um t-thank you. It wasn't that good. Y-yours was better."

"Are you kidding me? I'm jealous." Momo was silent.

She didn't really talk to me the rest of the period.

"The bell is going to ring. Clean up and turn in your paper." our creative writing/poetry teacher Mr. Kyoraku said.

"So what do we have next Momo?"

"W-we go to lunch…" Momo said turning away.

'_she's very shy.'_ Toshiro thought to himself. _'its kind of cute.'_

"I-I'm not trying to be mean but… your not planning on staying with me during lunch are you?"

"Um…why? You don't want me to hang out with you and your friends?"

"Its just that I k-kind of don't have friends. If you hand out with me it would be like talking to a boring old wall." Momo said obviously sad.

"I don't think your boring. You're fun to talk to. How about you come with me. I'm suppose to meet Ichigo and his sisters, do you know them?"

"yah I know Ichigo he's one of the only people who's nice to me. We don't talk but I talk to his friend uryu. Karin on the other hand is nothing to me but the bully who wont stop trying to ruin my life. As for yuzu I know who she is but I never talked to her."

"Ok now you have to come with me. Karin seems way to nice to be a bully.

"Wait, you want me to go with you to see Karin mess with me?" Momo said.

"No. To see if Karin really is a bully. I don't care if Karin has been my friend longer then you. No one is going to mess with you." Toshiro said crossing his arms.

"I'm your friend?"

"Of Course. I want to be friends, are you going to be my friend?"

"Y-yes."

"Then come with me." Toshiro said grabbing Momo's soft hand.

Toshiro eventually let go of her hand and made there way to the table Ichigo, Karin, orihime and a red haired man were sitting at.

"Hey T-Toshiro" Karin said shooting a glare at Momo. Momo was almost afraid. Toshiro noticed this immediately.

"Toshiro this is renji." Ichigo pointed to the red haired man. They talked the most of the lunch period until something came to toshiro's mind.

"So this is your pineapple headed friend." Renji stared at Ichigo. "…maybe I shouldn't have said that." Toshiro said as Renji and Ichigo started to brawl.

"You stupid pineapple!"

"Look who's talking you strawberry!" Renji said running after Ichigo.

"Oh! I'll stop them!" Orihime left with that leaving Toshiro, Momo, and Karin alone.

"Hehe." Momo giggled. Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the giggling girl.

"W-what?" Momo asked.

"Uhh…you have a cute giggle. Is it a crime to smile?" Toshiro said with a smirk. Momo turned away to blush.

"Toshiro why are you hanging out with that bitc- Momo." Karin said with an angry tone while tapping her foot.

"Why am I hanging out with her? Its obvious Karin. I mean she is the coolest girl I have met so far." Toshiro said. Karin could feel the coldness in his words. Karin loved that about him. It fits him.

"I don't see how she's cool. Trust me Toshiro, hanging out with her will only ruin your reputation." Karin said pointing at Momo.

"Hey Momo do you have a phone?"

"Y-yah why?"

"Here's my number text me after school." Toshiro said while programming his number in Momo's phone.

This only made Karin madder. One because she didn't have Toshiro's number. Two because he completely ignored her when she was talking. While Karin was picturing Momo being slaughtered with an axe, the bell rang.

Without a word to her Toshiro and Momo left. They had the next class together too, Karin cursed to herself when she walked into her class to see that both Momo and Toshiro were there. Not that she minded that Toshiro was there, it was Momo. Even worse Toshiro sat with Momo completely ignoring her the whole time.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by pretty fast. Momo, Toshiro, Karin, and Ichigo had last period together. Last period was gym with coach Zaraki. I even found out coach Zaraki is Momo's oldest brother.<p>

After school ended I separated from Momo who was walking a different way then me.

"Hey Toshiro do you know were Karin is, she isn't answering her phone." Ichigo said with yuzu beside him.

"No I haven't seen her. Its kind of funny we both had her in our last class." Toshiro mentioned.

"Yah, me and yuzu will look over by the portables can you look over in that area." Ichigo said pointing to the direction Momo was heading.

I did as I was instructed.

"Hey Karin were are you! Huh… hey Karin there you a-" Toshiro saw what Karin was doing. Momo was on her knees with a wad of her hair in Karin's hand.

"Toshiro!" Karin said letting Momo fall to the ground.

"What are you doing to her!" Toshiro yelled to Karin.

Karin fled the scene. Toshiro didn't bother going after her. Momo needed him more.

"Momo are you ok?" Toshiro grabbed Momo's chin gently raising it to see her face. Momo had scratches and bruises on her once soft luscious cheeks.

"Momo answer me."

"I-I'm ok Toshiro." Momo said as she got to her feet. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She burst into tears and hid her face in Toshiro's chest. Toshiro relying on instinct, wrapped his arms around the crying Momo.

"Its ok please don't cry. I know she hurt you and I'll take care of it." Toshiro said gently rubbing her back.

"I'm not crying because she hurt me. I'm crying because of what she told me!" Toshiro didn't answer, the look in his eyes told her to continue.

"She told me to stay away from you! She said I was trash and shouldn't be talking to you. She said I was getting in her way. Then she slapped me and kicked me to the ground. I had just made another friend and she had to go and tell me to stay away or else…" she said cuddling closer to Toshiro.

"Or else what?"

"She said I would regret meeting you and beat me up more, and make me suffer. Then she mentioned…Grimmjow again. She said that I stole Grimmjow from her, now I'm stealing you. I don't even know how she came to the conclusion that I would steal you from her. Or that you belonged to her!"

"I wont let Karin hurt you anymore. And who is Grimmjow?." Toshiro asked still holding Momo tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well Karin needs to grow up."

"I just don't want her to hurt me anymore." Momo said.

"I wont let that happen. I promise I will protect you…forever." Toshiro couldn't let go of Momo, he wouldn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Chapter 2 done! Ooooo how does Momo know Grimmjow? Weeelllllll Reveiw so i cant update and you will find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. The Uninvited

THIS IS CHAPTER 3! I hope you have as much fun reading it as i had writting it! thank you to all who likes this story :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Uninvited<strong>

"Karin DID WHAT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs to Toshiro and Momo.

"Yah when I found Karin, Momo was hurt pretty badly." Toshiro and Momo found Ichigo and yuzu. He was explaining the situation between Momo and Karin.

Ichigo looked at Momo. He could see her tear stained face, the cuts and the bruises.

"Where is Karin now?" yuzu asked.

"S-she left when Toshiro a-appeared." Momo said.

"We need to tell dad, Ichigo." yuzu said.

"Yah I know. Momo I think you need to be there." Ichigo said.

"I-I…um ok. Should we do it now."

"Yah lets go, Toshiro lives next to us so if you ask his uncle, I'm sure he will give you a ride home." Ichigo said.

"You should tell your parents were your going to be." Toshiro suggested.

Momo went through her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hisagi? Were is kenpachi?…oh. Well I'm going to a friends house real quick I'll explain when I get home…no nothings wrong. Well ok something's wrong but its ok…he has nothing to do with it. Stop mentioning _'him' _to me you know I hate it… I swear I haven't seen him…ok bye…I love you too." Momo closed her phone.

"who is Hisagi? Your boyfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"He's my brother." Momo said.

"I thought you were going to call your parents." yuzu said.

Momo just ignored that and started walking.

They had walked to Ichigo's house. Everyone was in a conversation except Momo. She didn't talk at all. This only made Toshiro feel bad for her.

* * *

><p>When they got there Karin wasn't home.<p>

"Hey dad where is Karin?"

"I don't know. Why isn't she with you?" Isshin went to the living room to see Ichigo, yuzu, Toshiro, and a beaten up Momo.

"What happened to you." Isshin walked to Momo.

"I'm Momo Hinamori. Um…I'm h-here because Karin beat me up after school today." Karin waked though the front door.

"Dad I'm home. W-what's going on!" Karin said wrinkling her nose at Momo as if she smelt something terrible.

"You know what's going on Karin. You beat up Momo and Toshiro is a witness." Ichigo said trying not to yell at his younger sister.

"Dad I-"

"Karin your grounded for a month. Give me your phone and ipod, now say sorry to Momo… right now."

"…no I'm not saying sorry to that stupid girl!"

"Karin if you don't say sorry your not going to that dance thing you wanted to go to."

"Sorry…Momo." Karin went up stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Toshiro had an idea.

'_I'm going to make Karin wish she didn't touch Momo. What better way to do that then break her heart.'_

"Oh Momo I'm sorry for Karin's actions. How about we invite you and your family to yuzu's birthday party. it's the least we could do for you." Isshin said.

"um…" Momo didn't know how to answer. She looked at Toshiro who was shaking his head yes.

"Ok we'll come." Momo said smiling.

"Good its tomorrow at 5:00. Hope you can make it." Isshin said going back to work.

* * *

><p>Momo then met ukitake who gave her a ride home. Toshiro walked her to the door.<p>

"so Momo I hope your ok." Toshiro said.

"Yah I am…"

Toshiro grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her close to him. He gave her a hug turned around and left. Momo then walked through the door.

"Hisagi, kenny I'm home! I need to talk to you guys!"

"Momo what's wrong. Hisagi told me something was wrong and I told you to call me Kenpachi."

"sorry kenn- kenpachi." Hisagi then walked in. I told them what Karin did and the party invite.

"Were going ok Momo?" Hisagi said.

"Yah I know. I'm pretty sure Toshiro will be there to."

"So this Toshiro kid… he's your friend?"

"Yah…"

"Do you like him?"

"What um no Hisagi of course not. He's just my friend. I met him today"

"Do you trust him?" Hisagi said more seriously.

"Yah…"

"Are you sure?"

"He said he would protect me… forever."

"Well…when does forever end?" Just as things were getting serious, his phone rang.

'_thank god' _Momo ran to her room.

'_what did Hisagi mean by that?_' Momo was looking through her phone and remembered she had Toshiro's number.

**Momo: **Hey Toshiro its Momo.

**Toshiro: **Hey. I was wondering when you were going to text me.

**Momo: **Sorry I kind of forgot I had your number.

**Toshiro: **:)

**Momo: **Why are you smiling?

**Toshiro: **I don't know. I'm just happy I guess ;)

**Momo: **Your happy?

**Toshiro: **you make me happy.

**Momo: **Really?…umm?

**Toshiro: **I'm sorry.

**Momo: **its ok…Are you going to yuzu's party?

**Toshiro: **Only if you are.

**Momo: **Yah I'm going. My brothers are coming to.

Momo and Toshiro were texting for hours talking about there families. Toshiro found out Momo never knew her mother or father. Momo learned that Toshiro is filthy stinking rich. He also has a car that he barely drives.

* * *

><p>The next day went by pretty fast. Karin didn't talk to Momo, only shot death glares at her when she laughed at what Toshiro told her.<p>

Toshiro tried to avoid Karin, which was easier said then done. Toshiro met tatski, rukia, and rangiku. All of Ichigo's friends gladly accepted me and Momo into their group. I could tell immediately that rangiku and Momo were best friends the second they met. Karin looked pissed the whole time, it was kind of funny.

The second school was over me, Momo, Ichigo, Karin, yuzu, orihime, rukia, Renji, and rangiku set of to our homes. We had to get ready for yuzu's party.

Momo got home to see her brothers were already ready. She went upstairs

"what should I wear? I want to look nicer then any of the girls there…I know!" Momo grabbed something from her closet slipped in it and ran down stairs. Momo and her brothers then got into the car and left.

Hisagi knocked on the door, Karin answered it. She didn't say anything, she just gestured them to the backyard. Momo realized they were the last ones there. Before she knew it, all eyes were on her. Jaws dropped as she walked over to yuzu.

"Happy birthday yuzu. Here I got you a gift. I know we don't know each other but it's the least I could do for you" Momo said handing the girl a package.

"thank you so much, and Momo you look amazing!" yuzu said.

Momo knew she got what she wanted. She was the prettiest girl there. She saw how jealous Karin was.

Momo wore black short shorts with a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a see though short sleeve jacket that was the same color as Toshiro's eyes. To top it all off her hair was down and she had light blue converse. She didn't care about the guys that were checking her out she only wanted Toshiro's opinion. She turned around and saw Toshiro staring at her.

"Oh hi Toshiro nice to see you hehe." Momo said.

"Ah Momo…you look nice. There is something different about you. Oh… Your hair, its down." Toshiro said

"Yah I didn't want to put it back up." Momo thought a little disappointed by the blunt reaction he gave her.

The party was a lot of fun. Renji and Ichigo were fighting on the trampoline. Orihime, yuzu, rangiku, and rukia were giggling and chasseing each other. My brothers were talking to Isshin, ukitake and rukia's older brother byuakua. I was with Toshiro . We were just walking around and talking.

"I'm going to squeeze the pineapple juice out of you!" we looked over to see Ichigo yelling at Renji.

"At least a pineapple is bigger then a strawberry!" Renji shouted.

* * *

><p>It was about 7:00 when the party ended. Me, my brothers, Toshiro, and ukitake stayed for dinner.<p>

"So you two are Momo's brothers. What about your parents?" ukitake asked.

"T-there both dead." Hisagi said.

"I'm sorry but that must have been a long time ago if Momo never knew them." Toshiro mentioned. He could see momo's expression change immediately. She looked furious. He started to regret what he said.

"It was a year and a half ago. Momo did know them she just says she didn't. I don't blame her though." Kenpachi said.

"What happened?" Karin asked.

"WE DON'T LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Momo slammed her hands on the table and screamed at Karin. Momo got up from her seat and stormed outside. Toshiro started to get up.

"just leave her." Hisagi said.

"Yah Momo was hit the hardest. Me and Hisagi didn't even live with Momo when this happened. We didn't even know what our father was doing to mom and Momo. If Momo never found Hisagi and called him when she did then Momo would probably be dead." Kenpachi said.

"We decided to stay with Momo so we skipped towns and has been living here ever since. As far as I know you were her first friend Toshiro." Hisagi said.

"Momo has one other friend besides Toshiro. His name is Uryu Ishida. Uryu hangs out with me and my friends. When I asked him why he didn't invite Momo he said she didn't want to go with him." Ichigo said.

"Momo has a hard time trusting people. Just be glad she trusts you g-"

"AHHH!" a scream sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Momo!" Toshiro yelled.

Everyone ran outside. In the darkness they could see someone with blue hair grabbing Momo. He then pushed her into his car and sped off. Hisagi knew who it was.

"GRIMMJOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>DUN DUN DUUNNNN. hope you liked it. please review!

**SIDE STORY:** So my friend read my this chapter before i posted it. he said " man this chapter sucks! i cant imagine how bad your whole story is! your not going to get ANY good reviews" so he bet me that by the end of this story that i wont have 100 reviews. who wants to help me prove him wrong :) !


	4. Sake crisis! Denied what?

Thank you er-very bod-eh who have read this and reveiwed! this is chapter quatro...4 for my english speaking amigos (friends)

PERSONALY I think this is a funny chapter.

have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sake crisis! Denied what? <strong>

It has been three days since Momo was kidnapped. Kenny told me all about Grimmjow and Momo's relationship.

They stated going out not long after her parents died and she moved to karakura town. He was good to her and they were madly in love. The only problem was Grimmjow was with a bad crowd.

On day Grimmjow was very high and invited her to his house. Grimmjow had a special night planned for him and Momo. He had planned on having sex with her. When she got their and found out about his plans, she refused. This wasn't the first time Momo refused. This made Grimmjow very angry plus the fact he was high only made it worse.

So the rest of the night Momo was walking home alone in the dark. She had cuts, bruises, gashes, and some fractured ribs. Momo's brothers then pressed charges on Grimmjow who hasn't been seen since that night with Momo. At least until three days ago.

Surprisingly no one knew about Karin's involvement. I decided not to mention it just yet. I just hope she is ok. I cant believe Momo was taken from me so easily.

On another note everyone has been doing there part in finding Momo. We made teams of two. Ichigo and orihime. Renji and rukia. Rangiku and Isshin. Ukitake and yuzu. Karin and me some how got put together. As long as we find Momo I don't care who I'm pared up with. Even if it means dealing with one of my fan girls.

"Toshiro! Me and yuzu are going to the police station." Ukitake said dragging yuzu out of the house. Ukitake and yuzu went to the police station to check in on the search party the police has.

"Do you think they found something Mr. Ukitake?" Yuzu said pushing open the glass doubled doors to the station.

"I hope they have. Toshiro is broken up about Momo's kidnapping.

"Yah something is bothering Karin as well. Although I'm a little surprised since Karin almost despises Momo." Yuzu mentioned.

"I don't understand why Karin doesn't like Momo. I think she's very nice. I mean just out of the blue, beat someone up."

"Karin is just jealous of Momo's relationship with Toshiro."

"M-my nephew? What kind of relationship does he have with Momo?"

"There just friends. I think its because Toshiro spends more time with Momo. So this means that Karin likes Toshiro, and wants to be more then just friends." yuzu says piecing together the puzzle.

"Yuzu…you really think its that simple. Just a case of jealousy? Why would Karin beat Momo up over a boy. Over my nephew? Maybe Karin's grudge against Momo goes farther back then Toshiro."

"Karin just wants what she wants. If she doesn't get what she wants then she throws a tantrum." yuzu said.

"Next in line please!" a tall, skinny policeman yelled from the front desk.

"Oh! Yes sir um have you found out anything about Momo Hinamori's kidnapping?"

Ukitake asked.

"Let me check." the police officer left.

The two then decided to sit in the waiting area. Ukitake was looking around. The room was mostly empty. People come and go, they don't stay long. They caught a drug dealer, a bank robber, and a prostitute. People these days…its always drugs, money and sex.

The drug dealer looks familiar. Short, strait, gray-white hair. Tall, slender, evil grin. Closed eyes…

"T-that's-"

"Sir, Detective Kuchiki would like to see you now." the officer said. He lead ukitake and yuzu to a room in the back.

Ukitake took one last glance at the smiling man.

'_Gin…'_

After ukitake and yuzu finished with detective Kuchiki, rukia's older brother they started to leave. Detective byuakua Kuchiki sadly had no leads. Only that Grimmjow is the kidnapper.

Just as they got back to the front desk a man was yelling at the officer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISNT IMPORTAINT!" the man screamed.

"Sir its just sake we cant help you. Even if it was stolen." the officer stated.

'_He looks familiar as well' _Ukitake thought.

"Shunsui…is that you?" ukitake asks.

"Ha-ha well now isn't this a surprise! Hello ukitake!" Shunsui Kyoraku said.

"Hello Mr. Kyoraku!" yuzu said to her writing teacher.

"Hello yuzu. Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? Momo was kidnapped." yuzu said.

"…she has? May I assist in helping the search? I would love to help find one of my best students."

"Of course Shunsui!" Ukitake said with great joy.

"Mr. Kyoraku…may I ask what your doing here?" yuzu asked.

"Oh! Hehe someone stole my sake." Shunsui concluded.

"…Shunsui if your going to help can you leave your sake crisis behind?" Ukitake asked.

"Of course. Lets go find us a Momo!" Shunsui said dragging the two out of the police station.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking along side Karin down an empty street. The moon was full, shining down on Toshiro's soft features. Karin took notice to this instantly. Staring deeply into his eyes only when he wouldn't notice.<p>

He completed her. Karin was the addict, Toshiro was her drug, Momo was the police. _'Momo is getting in the way…the longer she is missing the better.'_

"Toshiro…maybe we should take a break."

"Take a break? We could sit down for five minutes and miss our only chance to save Momo from that creep. You may not give a damn about Momo but I do! So if your not going to help then you can walk your stupid ass home and stay out of my way!" Toshiro yelled to Karin.

"Why do you care so much for that stupid girl! She's nothing…what does she have that I don't!" Karin burst into tears.

"What the hell…you jealous of our relationship…our friendship?"

"Friendship my ass! You love her don't you!"

"You think I love her? I don't love her…I don't love you. Just not right now, your nothing more to me then my best friends sister."

"So what is momo to you if you don't love her?"

"She's everything to me. I-since I met her I felt a need to protect her. You beat her up then want me to love you? How is that going to work out. How Karin…TELL ME!"

Karin didn't say anything.

"Momo even told me about Grimmjow."

"W-what did she tell you." Karin seems worried now.

"That you think Momo stole him from you. That she is stealing me from you. You don't own me. You don't have label on me with your name on it. In fact I don't even know why I denied it." Toshiro said turning around and walking away.

"Denied what…"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> dun dun duuuun! why is gin in my story WTF. this was fun to write especialy the part with shunsui.

please tell me what you think about the story! oh yah and start expection little side storys.

**SIDE STORY: **I had dream last night and it was crazy! momo was buffing the floor and it was all nice and shinny and slick. then the song Old Time Rock & Roll by Bob Seger comes on. toshiro slides in wearing a pink shirt and white shorts. and he starts singing and dancing a long! omfg sound familiar? if you know the comercial and that song you will know what im talking about! haha its so funny!

just take those old records off the shelf ill sit and listen to em by myself todays music aint got the same soul toshiro likes that old time rock and roll. lol if only you couldv seen what i seen...

* * *

><p>free exploding cupcakes for any one who can guess what toshiro regrets denieing!<p>

ps. they explode into _**RAINBOWS!**_


	5. Come Back

Here is chapy 5. enjoy. thank you everyone who's read it and reviewed like i asked :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Come Back<span>**

Somewhere else on the other side of town Momo was sitting on a bed.

"Grimmjow why cant you just let me go." Momo said to the man sitting next to her.

"Momo…I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I just wanted you so bad I couldn't control myself. I need you."

"Well your to late. So keeping me here isn't going to help."

"Will you get back with me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Look I moved on along time ago. You should do the same."

"I cant. I love you to much. Baby I need you."

"I don't need you I never did. I found a guy that I need. He needs me too so just let me go!" Momo said knowing this wasn't true.

"So you replaced me."

"Yes, yes I did." Momo said concentrating on the man beside her.

"Baby…"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your 'baby' anymore."

"Fine but when did we stop being the way we use to be."

"when you beat me up because I wouldn't have sex with you. I don't even know why you did that. You know my past with my father."

"Yah I know what he did. I know I promised not to do that to you but I'm not perfect!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me. But that doesn't matter anymore. If you take me back to my house I promise not to press charges and drop past charges."

"Can we be together?"

"No we cant but what about Karin?"

"I never liked that bitch. Why would I go with a girl that hurt you."

"How can I stay with a man that hurt me."

"Ok I'll take you home but you better drop all charges."

"I will, but if you pull something like this again I cant guarantee you will get out of it."

"Ok but would one last kiss kill you?"

"I suppose not." momo said this knowing full well he wouldn't let her go no matter what.

Momo leaned over to Grimmjow grabbing him by the neck. He put his hand on her hip and the other over on her cheek. Their lips were a centimeter apart when Momo pulled away. She sat there for a second seeing the lamp by his bed. She then slammed her lips onto his. The one kiss turned into a full blown make out session. She then pushed Grimmjow on his back. Momo positioned herself on top of him. While she had him busy she grabbed the lamp. She stopped kissing him and shattered the lamp on his face.

She got up and ran as fast as she could. She made it outside and obviously wasn't running fast enough when she was knocked down.

"You should know better then to leave me!" Grimmjow pulled out a knife.

"W-what are you doing!"

"What I should have done along time ago!" Grimmjow took the knife and put a long deep cut on her leg. Then using the knife to tear her shorts and her shirt.

"No! stop please!" Momo started to cry.

"You should have done it with me before or maybe you wouldn't be in this situation now would you!"

Momo was panicking. She looked around but there was no one in sight.

'_That's it!' _Momo saw a thick piece of wood. She stretched her arm as far as it would go. Her fingertips barely touched it. She lunged toward it and grabbed it, hitting him on the head just as he was about to enter her.

He was out cold. She didn't worry about calling the cops. She just wanted to be home in her bed. Better yet she wanted Toshiro.

* * *

><p>She ran blindly through the streets not sure of were she was going. She looked at a clock in a closed store. It was 2:57 in the morning. She turned a corner and noticed something.<p>

"The soccer field! Toshiro lives near here!"

She ran up the street and was relieved when she saw Toshiro's house. There was no lights on but that didn't stop her from banging on the door.

She waited and waited. She noticed a light come on up stairs. She hoped it was Toshiro. She banged louder on the door and it opened.

"Toshiro!" Momo ran into him.

"Oh my god! Momo are you ok?" Toshiro is looking at Momo. He noticed her clothes are torn. He can see her underwear and bra plain as day. Then he noticed the deep cut on her leg.

"Momo your leg."

"H-he d-did th-that." Momo was crying so much she couldn't talk right.

Ukitake then came down stairs.

"Momo your all right! Oh no. I'll get a blanket." ukitake saw what see looked like.

"Momo come on we need to go next door. Isshin is a doctor remember."

"NO! Please Toshiro no I don't want to go to a doctor yet!"

"But Momo-"

"I want to stay with you! Please d-don't leave m-me not yet"

He told his uncle to get Isshin and Ichigo. He was going to try to get Momo cleaned up a little.

"Ok Momo this is going to sting a little." Toshiro said. They had went to the upstairs bathroom. Toshiro was cleaning her leg wound.

She flinched.

"I'm sorry just a little more."

"Momo!" Ichigo came in the bathroom. He gave her a quick hug and backed off. She was surprised at his actions considering they barely know each other.

"My dad is going to be here soon he is getting some things. Are you ok Momo?"

"Yes as good as I could be." she said.

Ichigo went back down stairs to see if his father was there.

"Momo…I'm not going to leave you."

"What?"

"You refused to go to Ichigo's dad because you didn't want me to leave. So I'm not going to. I'm sure my uncle will let me stay with you tonight. That's if your going to go with Isshin."

"Ok…I'll go but please…don't leave me."

"I said I wasn't so I'm not." Ichigo then walked through the door, his dad right behind him.

"Momo we already called your brothers, there going to get her late there was an accident. We need you to come next door. Can you walk?" Isshin said.

"yah I can-"

"I'll carry you." Toshiro suggested picking up Momo immediately of the counter.

"Toshiro I can walk." Momo said a little shocked.

Momo didn't fight him she was kind of happy that he was holding her. She couldn't help but notice he was looking at her the whole time. She was very tired so she snuggled closer into his neck.

* * *

><p>They walked next door and went into an empty room.<p>

"Put her on that bed." Isshin said to Toshiro. He laid her on the bed and sat in the chair next to her.

"Toshiro you need to leave for a bit. We need to take a few tests." Isshin said leading Toshiro out of the room.

He stayed close to the room. He didn't want to leave. He sat there for nearly 15 minutes.

"Toshiro what are you doing here." Karin walked down the stairs and saw him sitting on the floor. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Momo found her way to my house. She's in there getting looked at."

"Already? I mean I thought it would take longer."

"Who cares."

Isshin then came out of the room.

"Toshiro Momo's going to be all right but she's…"

"She's what?"

"She's not a virgin. Its hard to tell whether she lost it because of rape or not. I think she would much rather talk to you."

"Only if I can stay here with her tonight."

"It's a deal then. Good luck." Isshin left.

"Your staying here tonight?" Karin asked.

"Yah I'm staying with Momo."

"Why?"

"Because she wants me to stay with her."

"Whatever." Karin turned around and left.

'_Maybe she got over me already?' _Toshiro thought to himself.

I opened the door and walked in. Momo was laying on the bed. Her hair was covering most of her face and her eyes were closed.

'_I shouldn't wake her up. She looks so cute, I wonder if she likes me. What am I saying. She doesn't need a boyfriend she need a friend.'_

He walked over to the bed.

"Oh Toshiro I didn't hear you walk in." Momo said popping her head of the pillow.

"I thought I should be quite."

"Oh well I'm ok if that's what your wondering." Momo said.

"I know your ok. Isshin told me. He also wanted me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"He checked and your not a virgin and he wants me to find out if Grimmjow-"

"He didn't do it."

"What? Well that's good." He had to ask her. "Then…who did?"

"…" she didn't say anything.

Toshiro sat on the bed next to Momo.

"I'm sorry. I promised I would protect you, But in the end grimmjow was still able to get you."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have went outside by myself anyways."

"I just don't understand how he knew where you were."

"I don't either but I kind of promised to drop all charges on him."

"What the hell Momo why would you do that!"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now, when I think about it."

Toshiro scooted closer to Momo.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I said if he took me home I would drop the charges, then he asked for one last kiss. Well I decided to do it to distract him."

"Distract him?"

"Yah there was a lamp on table beside his bed and when I was kissing him I grabbed it and hit him in the face with it. I ran away but he caught me. I managed to get away from him again and found myself next to the soccer field so I went to you."

"Where's Grimmjow now. Did he follow you here?"

"I don't know were he's at. I don't care were he's at as long as he's not near me."

Momo laid down on the pillow again.

"Are you tired?"

"Yah. Are you staying with me?"

"Yah I am. Go to sleep if you need anything I'm right here. Night Momo."

She eventually fell asleep. She went to the only place she felt safe. Her own imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>End. i hope you liked it. please read and review!

**SIDE STORY:** so if you read the side story in chapter 3 you know that my friend doesnt think i will make 100 reviews for this story. so i started to think "hey what would my readers get out of this bet? there the ones reviewing" so i decided that i was going to, if this story makes 100 or more reviews by the time it ends, that i will make a sequal! HURAH FOR SEQUALS!

so i shall spell it out for you R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E.


	6. Tennis Tryouts

this is chapter 6. thank you to alllllll my revewiers and any one who has read this story! i gotta tell ya, i have like 3 other storys just waiting to be added to this website so im gonna finish this story up! not in this chapter... in the next 5 to 7 chapters :) here you go i give you chapter 6 on a silver platter with leftovers from thanksgiving! (P.s. its ok! the leftovers are still good!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tennis Tryouts? <strong>

It has been a couple of days since Momo was released from the kurosaki's clinic. She was now walking to school with kenny, the gym teacher.

Kenny was reading the paper.

"Huh that's strange" he said

"What is?" Momo asked

"This is an article about that car accident, me and Hisagi were stuck waiting in traffic for. It happened the night you were found and you went to Toshiro's place."

"It must have been a bad accident, you and Hisagi didn't even come see me that night."

"We did. When we got there you and Toshiro were asleep. He was even holding your hand."

"Yah I noticed that when I woke up. Um so tell me more about that accident." Momo said desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Some drug dealer escaped from the jail and stole a car and… he crashed into some other cars."

"Oh no." momo said.

"Well it says here that someone pulled everyone out of there cars. No one died only one guy had a slight concussion. One of the ladies in the car did see him. She said he had short wavy brown hair, he was Mexican and had strong muscles also he was really nice, gentle, and tall."

"Really?"

"Yah they nicknamed him the heroic anti-socialist."

"Why?"

"because he's heroic and no one knows who he is so he's like an anti-socialist thus making him the heroic anti-socialist."

"You sound like you don't care."

"Because I don't."

"Oh well I'm meeting Ichigo and Toshiro over there so ill see you in gym class. I love you." with that Momo left to their meeting spot.

* * *

><p>It was about and hour before school started. The three decided to get to school extra early to hang out.<p>

"Hey guys." Momo said as she walked up to the two guys who were throwing something at the schools brick walls.

"Hey Momo." the two said simultaneously.

"Why are you throwing…are those snails?" she said a little disgusted.

"Yah don't worry their empty shells." Ichigo said

"So technically were not throwing snails." Toshiro said with a smirk.

"Whatever. So are we going to walk around?" Momo asked.

"Yah but were going to wash our hands first." Toshiro said.

"We are?"

"Yes Ichigo were going wash our hands. What your going to hold orihime's hands with your nasty ones?"

"Good point." Ichigo said as they started to walk.

"You and orihime are going out?" Momo asked.

"Yah."

"Finally." Toshiro said.

"Shut up midget! You don't have a girlfriend. By the way when are you going to ask out-"

"SHUT UP Ichigo."

"Jesus Christ fine." Ichigo said as they walked into the bathroom leaving Momo alone.

"Momo scream if you need something." Ichigo said.

"Or just run in." Toshiro said. They disappeared into the bathroom.

"So Toshiro I know you like Momo why don't you ask her out?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know."

"So you admit to liking her?"

"I guess. I'm going to wait considering all this crap with Grimmjow and almost getting raped."

"So you don't want to come on to fast?"

"Yah. I'm sure if that didn't happen I would have asked her out. But for now she needs her space."

"Just be careful you need to make it seem like she is yours or else some other guy could get her before you. They don't know what happened to her so they wont stop trying to get with her."

"Your right. I'll just make sure no other guy gets that close to her."

"Wow your so bad."

"Well I want her." Toshiro said as they walked out of the bathroom forgetting Momo was there.

"You want what?" Momo asked.

"Huh?" Toshiro said realizing Momo heard him.

"Did you say I want her? Who?"

"No I said I want fur."

"Fur?"

"Yah a fur coat. T-there warm."

"Oh that makes sense. I have a fur coat, there're pretty warm"

Toshiro wiped the sweat from his forehead.

'_She believed me. Thank god.'_

"Well lets walk!" Ichigo said throwing his hands on the shoulders of his two short companions.

* * *

><p>The trio walked down the empty halls. They walked past billboards and empty classrooms. They walked by the home economics class and they heard talking. The three popped there heads into the door. Momo pushed the door open causing Ichigo to fall on his face.<p>

"Uryu!" Momo said to the dark blue haired man.

"Momo, your all right! I found out what happened." he said

"How did you find out?"

"My dad and Ichigo's dad were talking about it. I'm glad your ok."

"Yah I am. This is Toshiro have you met him? I don't think you have weren't you sick the last 2 weeks?"

"Yah…I heard about him form Ichigo and Renji. Nice to meet you, I'm uryu ishida." he held his hand out to Toshiro.

'_uryu…that's Momo's friend I heard about from Ichigo. From what I heard he has a girlfriend named nemu. He's not going to get in the way of me and Momo. No need to worry.'_

"Hi I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. So your Momo's friend."

"Yah I'm actually surprised she's talking as much as she is now. Form what I heard she talks to pretty much everyone in our group."

"Yah Toshiro some how convinced her to come over and talk." Ichigo said.

"So uryu what are you doing here?" Momo asked.

"I was assigned to make the tennis outfits for the girls tennis team."

"Tennis team?" Toshiro asked.

"Yah karakura town high is best know for its soccer and girls tennis team. Right now its tennis season. Next is soccer season. Your going to try out for soccer right Toshiro?" Ichigo asked remembering how badly he lost to him.

"Yah probably. Momo you should try out for the tennis team." Toshiro suggested.

"Hmm I don't know."

"I think you should." uryu said.

"Yah it will give you a chance to make more friends and do something that's fun. Rukia is going to be on the tennis team." Ichigo said.

"Ok I'll do it. Only because in middle school I played tennis." Momo said.

"Really?" Toshiro said.

"Tennis try outs are today after school." Ichigo said.

Soon after there little chit chat with uryu the rest of the gang got there. They talked until the bell rang and then went to class.

* * *

><p>Toshiro somehow forgot his schedule so he pulled it out. Today was an A-day…<p>

1st-Biology

3rd-Creative writing/poetry

Lunch

5th-World History

7th-Gym

When he got to class he was thinking about his schedule for the rest of the day. Karin was in three of his classes, 1st, 5th, and 7th. Thank god Momo was in three of those classes too, 3rd, 5th, and 7th.

'_Momo…'_

"Toshiro Hitsugaya would you like to explain what I just said to the whole class." Mr. Kurotsuchi said.

"umm…"

"Oh were you to busy daydreaming to listen?"

"I guess I was."

"Oh really. Was it some girl?"

"Doesn't matter because it wasn't about your boring lecture."

"Ahh DETENTION! Don't be late!"

Karin looked over to Toshiro.

'_There goes my plans of inviting him to the tennis tryouts.'_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was good for Toshiro. In 3rd he kept laughing because Momo wouldn't stop giggling. Lunch was the worst though. Karin pulled me away from Momo and told me to go with her. She brought me to the back of the school and we started talking. It ended in me pointing to a tree and saying there was a cat stuck in it. When she looked up there and turned around I was gone. I had ran as fast as I could. The bell had already rang so I had to go to my next class. The rest of the day was with Momo. Then she went to tennis tryouts. I wanted to go with her but I had detention.<p>

'_What the hell, Momo doesn't know I have detention.'_

I walked up to the tennis court and the girls were trying out. I walked over to were I saw Momo.

"Hey Momo." Toshiro said to her.

"Oh hi! I didn't know you were coming-"

"Toshiro what are you doing here don't you have detention." Karin walked up. She then saw Momo.

"What are you doing here." Karin said to Momo.

"I'm trying out for the tennis team."

"Well good luck."

"Thank you."

"Yah I'm sure you would make a good water girl. Boy. Whatever." Karin said leaning closer to Toshiro.

"I think Momo would make tennis captain." Toshiro said.

"W-what your joking right?" Karin said.

"No I'm not. And you better stop talking down on Momo."

Toshiro then took Momo's hand and sat on the bleachers. They sat for a while. The girls then started the try outs. Momo did very well. She hit all the balls. Unlike Karin who missed 3 of the 10. Rukia was there to, just like Ichigo said. She only missed 1.

"Ok we have decided the places for all the girls. Momo hinamori is captain with her vice-captain rukia Kuchiki." the tennis coach said. She named off all the other players. Karin made it on the team. I knew Karin wasn't to happy. Especially Momo being a higher rank then her.

"Ok girls you should go to the home economics room. There will be someone there to give you your uniforms. I don't know who it is just some weird dude wont be hard to miss." with that she left.

I got up and went toward Momo. Karin got in between us but I just brushed her aside. I was just going to say good job but I had a better idea.

I walked up to Momo and gave her a huge hug picking her up in the process. I spun her around a little and put her down giving her and even bigger hug.

"Congratulations I'm proud of you." Toshiro said still hugging Momo.

"Y-you give…good hugs." Momo started to blush. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Toshiro had his arms gently around her waist.

"That's it! Get off of him!" Karin lunged herself at Momo. She was going to hit Momo on the head with her iron tennis racket. She shot to kill. She felt the racket hit something hard. When she opened her eyes Momo was screaming.

Toshiro was on the ground. His head laid in a puddle of blood.

* * *

><p><strong> NOTE: <strong>i want toshiro to hug me like he huged momo... who else agrees? :)

i hope you liked this chapter! if you have any questions please ask! i will answer them i promise! i want to answer your questions i really do!

heh i dont even care how stupid the question is! JUST ASK ME STUFF! ... about my story... buh byyyy

**SIDE STORY: ** im sooo p*ssed. my f**king dog PEED on one of my fanficions! i still love my dog but SHE PEED ON ONE OF MY FANFICTIONS!

It was a cute one too! it was with byakuya and hisana! hisana is his deseased wife... i might have spelled it wrong. im going to post that poor peed on fanfiction in like 10 minutes from now! so look for it please! its called "Hisana" catchy right? well its a-flippin-mazing so i want ALL of you to read it. its really short just please read it, i love it!


	7. bye bye karin MWAHA

Well i wrote this a while back but forgot to add it i was trying to write chapter 8! i was wondering why i got no reveiws for chapter 7 hehe cus there was no chapter 7 HAHA! OK spaz attach over. anyways here is the awaited chapter seis... (Thats 7 right?...uno dos thres quatro cinco seis SIETE) NEVERMIND apperently this is capter siete. have fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Toshiro!" Momo screamed. She dropped to her knees and turned Toshiro's head some. Blood was spilling out.

"YOU BITCH!" Momo got up and punched Karin in the jaw. She spun around and fell face first on the pavement. Rukia ran over and held onto Momo before she tried to murder Karin.

"Momo stop!"

"She, she!"

"I know! Just stop, Toshiro needs you!"

Momo turned around to see Toshiro hasn't moved. She got on her knees again. She picked Toshiro up and put his head on her lap.

"Toshiro please-"

"There you are! Toshiro Hitsugaya skipped detention to be with some girl. Get of the floor man!" Mr. Kurotsuchi walked up. He was looking for Toshiro.

"Get off that girl and…Is his head bleeding?"

"Yes he was hit with a tennis racket!" Momo screamed.

"Well I think I have another specimen to test-"

"Call 9-1-1 already!" Momo punched his leg.

"Ouch fine." he pulled out his cell phone and called the requested number. The closest hospital was the one uryu's dad owned.

Momo couldn't hear anything. How could she? Her crying was very loud. She was crying so loud that she didn't even know the ambulance had already arrived. She looked up to see a man wearing white take her hand. She didn't budge.

"Ma'am you need to move we need to get him into the ambulance." the ambulance driver said.

"C-can I ride in the ambulance too, please!" Momo pleaded.

"Ok but you need to move." Momo took the mans hand and he led her to rukia. One of the other men from the ambulance was looking at Karin. She was ok…unfortunately.

Momo was over whelmed. The ambulance, the lights, the screaming fan girls, Karin, rukia, she tripped, she fell. Then nothing.

"Momo!" rukia screamed. Rukia ran over to the fallen girl. She shook her. She didn't respond. She shook her more she wanted to die.

"Momo come on get up!

'_who is screaming?'_

"Momo!"

'_Is that rukia? Why is she screaming out for Momo? Oh no! Did Momo get hit!' _Toshiro shot up form the ground. He looked around and saw he was on a stretcher.

"What-"

"You need to lay down you were hit really hard." the doctor said. Toshiro didn't listen he got up from the stretcher and fell on his face. He looked up. He saw her, she was on the ground motionless.

"Momo!" Toshiro screamed. Rukia looked at him. He saw her tears. He got up and stumbled over to Momo. He got on his knees and turned her over. She looked so sad.

A couple of men got Momo on the stretcher. He was fighting at first but Toshiro eventually got on his.

Before the doors closed he looked out of the doors. There was a man. Short brown wavy hair. The doors shut.

'_Who was that man. Iv never seen him before.' _This bothered him but the guy told him to lay down. He put a mask on Toshiro and a gas was released. His last and final thoughts before he passed out was her.

"M-Momo… I'm sorry" he blacked put

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours Toshiro was out of it. When he came too his head hurt and he was confused.<p>

"Why am I here? What happened?"

"Toshiro you were hit pretty hard." he saw orange through his bleary vision. Ichigo.

"I was hit?"

"Don't you remember? Karin hit you in the head-" Ichigo didn't get to finish.

"MOMO! Were is she? Is she ok?"

"Calm down Toshiro, she's fine." he saw rukia. His vision corrected itself.

She continued to talk. "She fainted. She was just overwhelmed."

"Were is she?" his attempt to sit up failed when he felt his head gain several pounds. He rested his head on the pillow.

"If you want to see her you'll have to wait." Detective Kuchiki walked in. "Some police are talking to her right now. I do need to ask if your going to press charges against Karin."

"No." Toshiro looked at who all was there. He could tell he was in the hospital.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah. When can I see Momo?" Detective Kuchiki rolled his eyes and left. I tried to pick myself up again. I did better this time, I sat up completely. When I looked around I saw Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and my uncle.

"Toshiro… Karin is pressing charges against Momo." Orihime said.

"What did Momo do!"

"She punched Karin just after she hit you with her racket." Rukia said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I agreed not to press charges against Karin!" no one said anything.

"Someone get the Detective back here." Toshiro said. Rukia left to get her brother.

"Your going to press charges?" Ichigo asked.

"Yah. I'll drop them if she drops the charges on Momo." Ichigo let his head down to the ground. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry about everything that Karin has caused. I just don't understand why…"

Ukitake remembered what Yuzu had told him before. _'I think its because Toshiro spends more time with Momo. So this means that Karin likes Toshiro, and wants to be more then just friends.' _"Can it really be that simple…"

"Did you say something Joshiro?" Isshin walked through the door along with Rukia and her brother.

"N-no just mumbling to myself hee hee~." Isshin looked confused.

"Ok?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya Toshiro so you changed your mind?" Byakuya Kuchiki said.

"Yah but I want to speak with Karin first. I want to propose a deal."

"Very well. Bring her in. Everyone else needs to leave." everyone left and Karin walked in, her hands in shackles.

"I'll be outside." Byakuya said.

"So what do you want Toshiro?" karin said. She leaned her back against the wall. She looked out of the window that's in his room.

"I would like it if you didn't press charges against Momo."

"And if I do?"

"I will press charges against you. You can make Momo go on probation and have in-home suspension. I can make you go to prison until your 18. How old are you now? 15, 16? By the time you get out everyone will have forgotten about you. You'll be a thing of the past. That girl that got sent to prison because she was jealous. That girl that has nothing better to do then to ruin innocent peoples lives."

"I'm still pressing charges against her! Your threats wont stop me!"

"Fine…DETECTIVE!" Detective Kuchiki walked in a gun in his hand as if I was screaming for help. "We've made our decisions" the Detective had a disappointed expression on his face, he wanted some action.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"I'm pressing charges on Momo." Karin said.

"I'm pressing charges on Karin." Karin whipped her head to toshiro's direction

Byakuya stood there motionless. "Is this your final decisions? Karin looked as though she is having second thoughts, however my mind was set.

"Yes this is my final decision." I said. Karin looked at me, she began to get teary eyed and she shook her head no.

"Karin what have you decided?" Byakuya is getting impatient.

"Y-yes."

"Your pressing charges?"

"Y-yes."

"Well then Karin Kurosaki you're under arrest for attempted murder."

"Attempted murder. That's going too far!"

"No it is you who has gone too far." he grabbed her and began taking her out of the room.

"Detective Kuchiki wait"

"Yes Toshiro?" he stepped back inside. Karin waiting outside.

"What is the worst that could happen to Momo?"

"Since the incident was on school grounds, the principle will decide. But it will be treated as a regular fight. Maybe a week of in-home suspension possibly two. Momo definitely got the better end of the deal."

"Well karin shouldn't have tried to hit Momo with her tennis racket."

"What? She said her intention was to hit you."

"That's no what happened at all."

"Then what really happened. From the beginning, right after the tennis tryouts."

"I heard the lady say that momo made tennis captain so I congratulated her. I gave her a hug and then I heard karin say something so I turned around. Karin almost hit momo but I-"

"Got in the way?"

"Yah. Honestly if I would have let karin hurt Momo I just don't know… I would have done a whole hell of a lot worse then momo, that's for sure."

"Well it's a good thing that didn't happen."

"Yah… when can I see-"

"STOP asking that. You can't see momo."

"W-why?"

"Because her brothers don't want you near her."

"What did I do? I protected her! They should be thanking me… get out of my room."

"Tosh-"

"Please." Byakuya saw the saddest expression on Toshiro's face he had ever seen. "Please just go away." his voice was so soft, so alone. Byakuya left without another word. Toshiro sunk back into his bed. His small hands griped his hair and he began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>... i cryed while writtng this. i just thought of how in the series toshiro *SPOILER ALERT* accidentaly *SPOILER ALERT* stabbed *IM WARNING YOU THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT* momo *I COULDNT HAVE MADE IT ANY MORE CLEAR SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DIDNT KNOW AND READ THIS* anyways toshiro, when the stabbing accured, looked so flippin pissed! i bet he wanted to cry but he couldnt he was too filled with rage that his wonderful peachy lil girl got stabbed *SPOILER ALERT* by HIMSELF. i like aizen and all cus hes a coo fella but sheeeet did he have to make toshiro stab momo?

**SIDE STORY: **I made all these lil short fics with some of the bleach characters like my other story "Hisana". and im starting to put them on the site. gotta make myself know, you know? put more storys out there. BUT FEAR NOT READERS. i will always finish a story even if it takes me until im a 90 year old with 72 cats... which will most likly be named after anime characters. hehe i could so bet money on this fact. so it will never come to the point where i discontinue a story. pssh what is the meaning of the phrash "discontinue a story"? its not in my dictionary! and it shouldnt in yours!


	8. When Forever Ends So Do I

duun dunnn duuuuuun. whooooop its short but its here chapter 8 is up and i hope you enjooooy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**When forever ends so do i**

Two days ago Toshiro was put into the hospital now he was out and very anxious to see Momo. He got to school an hour early and began looking for her. He came across Ichigo and Orihime.

"Hey guys have you seen Momo?" Toshiro asked.

"No one has seen her since the tennis tryouts." Orihime said.

"Everyone was hoping that you've seen her." Ichigo said.

"Well I haven't" the two could tell something was up with him. Toshiro stuck his hands in his picket and began walking away. _'hope she's here.'_

* * *

><p>Today was the same as any other… almost. I walked into first block, no Karin. Second block, no Momo. I had no one to share my poetry with. We were supposed to write a short story with a happy ending. How could I when I feel like I'm heading for my tragic ending? When the class was over I stayed after to talk with the teacher.<p>

"Mr. Kyoraku, do you know anything about Momo. I mean no one has seen her." I asked.

"Hmm let me see. She isn't on my roll anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"She isn't in this class anymore. Sorry." His smug face disappeared. "I heard what happened. Maybe the gym teacher would know."

"Thank you." I walked down the hall past the lunch room I went up the stairs toward the roof. I walked in circles up there until I felt weak. I let my back hit the wall and I slid to the floor.

Later through the day and still no sign of Momo. I was starting to think I wouldn't see coach Zaraki either. I walked into the gym and exhaled loudly as I heard a familiar voice challenging Ichigo to a wrestling match. With all my might I grabbed Zaraki's arm and pried him from Ichigo. The task was much harder then it sounds.

Without delay I questioned him.

"Where's Momo." I said. Zaraki's determined-fight-face suddenly disappeared.

"Look… I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, well not really."

"What do you mean…"

"We're moving."

"What…no."

"Look kid your not the only one. Momo doesn't want to go either, but its for here own protection. That bastard Grimmjow is still out there. Honestly, today's my last day here. That why I need to go beat up Ichigo while I still can." he turned and faced Ichigo his fight face returning.

"Detective Kuchiki said I could see Momo because you and Hisagi didn't want me near her. Why? You should be on your knees and thanking me for all I did for her."

"Ok how about this. I'll let you see her tonight. Just come to our house around 7:00. You can say goodbye then." I could tell he was avoiding the initial question. My anger boiled but took the offer. Tonight I say goodbye.

* * *

><p>I got home around 4:45. Only 2 hours and 15 minutes until 7:00. I was desperate. I felt my phone buzz. I completely ignored the fact that Ichigo texted me and I texted Momo. How did I forget I had her number? I sent her a message<p>

**Toshiro: Hey Momo why didn't you tell me you were moving?**

Maybe that was harsh but It feels like I haven't seen her in weeks. In reality it was before I knocked out in the ambulance, when I saw that weird guy.

Around 5:00 and no reply from Momo. _'Maybe Ichigo has heard from her.' _I got up to walk next door. The sun was going to set soon. I knocked on the door, Isshin answered.

"Come in."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He won't be home till around 5:30, sorry."

"Oh… how's Karin?" I looked down. I didn't regret what I did but I did feel bad for her. I'm not heartless, it took a lot to put a friend away like that. Its not my fault that my desire to protect Momo was far greater then keeping Karin out of prison.

"She won't get out until she turns 18. I knew she needed to learn her lesson someway, somehow but I never imagined prison."

"I'm sorry, I'll fix things with her when she gets out."

"It's ok, I'm not worried about you. I'm more worried about Momo. Karin's hate for her can only grow with all that's happened."

"You won't have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"…"

"Toshiro?"

"She's moving away." I didn't want to believe what I just said. I wanted it to be a lie.

"What… Momo, she's moving?" Ichigo walked in.

"I don't want to believe it either. Her brothers just want to protect her from Grimmjow." Ichigo looked at me when I said that. I should tell Ichigo about tonight.

"Ichigo, wait you-" I stopped.

"What?" I can't tell him. "Toshiro?" I can't.

"You shouldn't feel sad there was nothing anyone could have done." I lied. I can't tell him. I can't let other people be there and ruin my last chance to see her.

"Oh…"

Around 6:00 I went home. Thoughts of Momo distracted me. Ichigo knew something was up with me. I realized this when I heard a knock on my door and it was him.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know something's bothering you, it's about Momo, what it is?"

"Nothing." I can't tell him.

"Toshiro you can't lie. Your terrible at it."

"But-"

"Toshiro…"

"I didn't want anyone to know…"

"Know what?"

"I-" I stopped. Ichigo looked at me. _'What am I doing. I'm not the only one that cares about her.' _"I'm going to Momo's house at 7:00, to say goodbye."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I knew I wouldn't get a chance to be with her alone one last time. I'm sorry. I'm going to tell the-"

"Don't. I understand. You need to tell her that you love her."

Ukitake walked in, "Toshiro is this true?"

"Ichigo can you leave, I'm really sorry. I'll tell her goodbye for everyone." Ichigo left quietly, as he walked through the door he smiled at me.

I turned to ukitake.

"Uncle… Momo is moving and tonight is the last time I can see her."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>i had this chapter done months ago but please understand... i have a personal life... fanfiction is a big part of my life, but its not the only thing in my life...

thank you to all who have reveiwed or reviewed... (cant spell that dang word)

**SIDE NOTE: **have yall ever heard you will have nightmares when you eat sweets before bed? i decided to test that theory last nigh. although i didnt have anything sweet so i decided to eat alot of froot loops. so i fell asleep and had a dream... for some reason some bleach characters were replaced with common cereal icons. kenpatchi was that bird thingy thats always like "im cookoo for cocoa puffs" and someone was trying to get toshiro to tell a bunny rukia "silly rabbit. trixs are for kids" but toshiro didnt want to do it because he is dead set on not being a kid... and yumichika was tucan sam... he was quite beautiful...


End file.
